Burning Bridges
by theMONSTERmuffin
Summary: AU. What happens when you have to give up the one thing that's worth holding on to? Like your humanity? Relationships will be put to the test, lives will be lost, enemies will be made, futures will be forged, and bridges will be burned. Caroline/Klaus.
1. The Letter

Day and night in Mystic Falls had started fading together, ever since Elena had become a vampire it was as if the days melted together. Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie had been keeping a close eye on her the day Damon had told her to turn off her humanity, ever since then it was like babysitting.

She was like a juvenile who was defiant of their parents, in which case she now had four who were all watching out for her. If she had decided to kill someone, Damon would dump the body, Stefan would try to re-speak morals into her, and Caroline and Bonnie tried to remind her of who she was.

However, sitting in her new room of her new house she looked at the deed she had been mailed from an unknown address and from an unknown sender. But sitting in this house, she knew it had been Tyler.

Dear Care, I miss you. More than I can put into words. But I know as long as Klaus is alive I can't come home. He won't stop trying to kill me. And you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I leave you the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore. I will always love you.

Not even a signage of his name, or anything but she could tell by the sloppy writing that it was his hand writing, the way he wrote her name on the envelope. She hated the fact about what Klaus had done, about the fact that after everything they had been through the past few months he had done this. He had driven Tyler out, because of his own selfish needs. She still would never forget what he said, "Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake."

Caroline knew she had taken her stabs at him, but she knew he was in love with her. But it was his selfish need for her it seemed that had Tyler running with his tail between his legs to the ends of the earth to escape being killed, and if Caroline could have she would have run with him.

As she brushed a tear away from her eye and put the letter down to her left she looked at the papers in front of her.

There was a binder for planning prom, a few notebooks for her classes and then there was the letter which just lay there uselessly. As she picked it up again, she looked to it and then put it back in the envelope and tucked it under her mattress.

This had been Tyler's bed, this had been the Lockwood's house, and now it was hers.

Her phone chanted once with Stefan's phone number, it had to be Elena was in trouble and sure enough as she picked it up she was surprised to hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Stefan?"  
"Caroline, I need your help." His voice didn't sound like there was any need for a rush as she took a deep sigh. "Just tell me where."  
"Our house, it's Elena."  
"Be there in a few."

With that the phone call was over, she could feel her body almost sag as it wanted to stay attached to the bed. To the sheets that still smelled like Tyler, to re-read the letter, to stay in it and watch some sort of romance and eat ice cream and cry, to do something. But at the same time she was fully aware she needed to help her friend.

* * *

**Hey Guys, **

**I am new to writing this so if you have any reviews they are gladly appreciated. Sorry for a short first chapter, the chapters will get longer and better as they go on. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! I plan on pulling certain scenes from the show and then making it up as I go along!**

**-T**


	2. A Monster

Without even opening the door she could tell why Stefan needed her help, this was an open buffet for Elena. There had to be at least a hundred or so people here from the amount of people there were pouring in with alcohol in hand, she remembered these days well but lately it had been planning prom and helping her friends.

Following people inside she took one look around and her eyes landed onto Elena, dancing on the top of a table with a bottle of vodka in hand she was the life of the party.

Her thoughts were being drowned out by the sound of music, the sound of blood rushing through veins failed to be heard as the music filled her ears, and she was brought back to not too long ago when this was her life coming to parties with Elena.

Except Elena had gone wild, and reckless on her latest killing sprees. Thank god some part of her unknown had been smart, no one in town had gone missing or dead but instead it was people from other town's the occassional college kid or even the adult with a not so steady job who wasn't happy.

It was when she felt a presence besides her she looked to her left to see Stefan who had just a cool look about him.

"Glad you could join us." "You called so I came." A smile on her face she looked around. "Lots of people!"  
"Not my idea, but instead our party hostess."  
"Well I'm happy someone's having fun."  
"Do you wanna dance?"  
"What?"  
"Dance? Do you wanna dance?"

His look was just pure fun, with a smile he held his hand out and took her to the living room where everyone was in full swing. It didn't take long however for Caroline to just join the mood, shedding her jacket she threw it on the couch and danced with Stefan.

Stefan smiled to her as they danced, for once they were the ones letting go that night as they laughed and spoke. They even grabbed a few drinks along the way and danced some more.

Her thoughts had drifted everywhere but Tyler, everywhere except the fact that her best friend of thirteen years had become reckless, for once she felt her body just relax as she enjoyed the party.

Until it hit her like a brick wall when she heard a girl scream, no one else seemed to stop but Stefan as they looked at each other and then around the room. Elena was no longer dancing on the table, so Stefan and Caroline raced outside.

A girl just below Caroline's height kneeled down on the ground, her sobbing filled Caroline's ears and then it was the blood Caroline saw near her that had Caroline approach her.

It was only moments that had passed before Caroline dug the palms of her hands into the girl's shoulders and pinned her on the ground. The blood on her shirt, all over her hands, was all she needed.

"What did you do?!" Her teeth showed as she snapped her head forward she soon felt like the weight of a truck slammed into her and knocked her off the girl and before she knew it the girl was cowering in Stefan's arms, crying.

Crawling over to the body she bit her wrist and pressed it to her mother's lips, "Mom, mommy please. Drink."

"Care..." This time it was Damon who now stood next to Stefan. "Don't!" She raised her wrist next to her teeth again and this time bit in deeper to make a stronger blood flow.

The blood seemed to fill Liz's lips, and then began to pour out of her mouth, the look in her eyes still remaining absolutely lifeless. Her little pixie cut had blood that had come from a puddle that her head had been resting in.

Caroline held her mother's upper body against hers as she tried to fight back the tears, taking another bit into her other wrist she tried again without accepting the fact that Liz was gone.

But it was the touch upon her shoulder when she felt herself shake and then as she looked to see Damon, she saw the remorse in his eyes, but this time it wasn't fake. She began to rock her mother as she let the tears flow, but it was the moment that she heard the girl in Stefan's arms heart beat faster when she looked up.

There stood Elena, in a blue sparkly dress with her hair put up with a poof in the front and long flowing down the back. Her heels were black, but as Caroline looked to her face she felt her entire body shake with anger.

It swelled within her and before Damon and Stefan could even look to see what was wrong, or who was there, or even stop Caroline the girl had launched herself across the field at full speed and so began the chase.

Blood, was all over Elena's face and she had licked her lips with satisfaction as she smirked and then waved to Caroline. But it didn't take long for the chase to end up outside the Lockwood house where Elena tried to run through the front door and was immediately hit with the wall, but before she could snap back she felt Caroline's hand wrapped around her throat.

Caroline had broken the leg to a wood chair on the porch and was pressing it against Elena's right breast. Elena's gaze was just confident that nothing would happen, and as Caroline stared she had a fire within her that was burning for revenge.

"Why? Why did you kill her?"  
"She came to shut down my party."

With tears running down her face she pressed the steak into her chest and watched for a moment as Elena's face turned sweet and innocent again, as if the monster hadn't been there at all. She looked down to the wood stuck in her chest before looking back at Caroline.

"Why?"

But it was too late, the girl's face started to become veins as Caroline started to lift herself off of Elena's body she turned to see Stefan and Damon who stared in disbelief before both walking up to her body.

However Caroline walked into the house before she sat down on the couch to only hear the muffled sobbing of Stefan, but it was when Damon hit the wall that he hit total confusion.

It was the pissed off look on his face that not only had Caroline scared but then it was Damon standing besides him.

"Invite me in." Damon slammed his fists against the barrier and his face changed.

But it was when Caroline started to sob uncontrollably that Stefan touched Damon's shoulder and it seemed to contain his brother as they looked to the blond.

"My mom's dead. She's really dead. And Elena, I killed Elena. Stefan I killed someone. I killed my best friend."

It was like her rant just went on as she suddenly crumpled and she just said come in in a whisper and Stefan walked in. He had just lost the love of his life, he wanted so hard to get her back and now he never would, but he had to help those who were still here.

Damon on the other hand stood outside looking between the blond and the love of his life as well, her dead body lay there motionless. But his head snapped up as soon as he heard a thud, it was Stefan who was now rubbing his head after hitting the stairs.

Caroline had dashed, but only to the bathroom as she ripped off her clothes she started a hot shower and locked the door, as she felt her body shaking from all her emotions kind of falling in on her she screamed and threw her fists into the door, the wall, the mirror where it cut her knuckles.

But it was when she picked up a shard of glass that she looked at herself in the reflection, cocking her head to the side she saw her red eyes from the tears.

She was a monster, she absolutely disgusted herself, she had just sought revenge on her best friend for killing her mother because she was doing her job. However the emotions began to fall in, they had her crumple to her knees as she sobbed, the screams getting louder as she dug her fingers into her hair.

* * *

_'"Wow you had a friend. Was he drawn to your darkness too?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she followed Klaus, they were searching for the location of the witches and Bonnie._

_"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you."_

_"It's because it's not true. There is no allure to darkness." Suddenly he stopped, turning around._

_"Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you."_

_"It did once when I thought he was worth it. But it turns out some people can't be fixed. People who do terrible things, are just terrible people." Her face was like stone as he looked to her, it immediately seemed to strike him somewhere deep within whatever internal organ of a dead heart he had. His emotions, had become raw, but what Caroline had said seemed to have hit him hard._

_- 10 minutes later -_

_The bodies began to fall, her hand had just crushed the throat of the woman in the middle of the circle and then the weight of her body sunk down on her feet to keep her in place as her head rotated, watching the bodies fall in order._

_Each person to the right fell, until the circle was done falling. As she looked to Bonnie to assure she was okay she quickly stood up and walked out of the circle as Stefan checked on Bonnie._

_She stayed with Klaus as he dug up the graves for twelve bodies and then buried them._

_"There. Twelve graves, for twelve witches. Like it never happened." A pause as he undid his sleeves, "Only it did happen. And now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on Earth."_

_"You were just gonna let Bonnie die."_

_"I know arithmatic isn't your strong point but one is still less than twelve." He approached her as she rose to her feet, suddenly her defenses turned on._

_"Yeah but that one is my best friend."_

_"Tell yourself whatever you need to, to sleep at night." A smirk danced across her face, but it suddenly seemed to hit Caroline as the emotions really hit her._

_"I just killed twelve people..." Her voice faded as she looked from behind Klaus to the other side of Klaus and then looking him in the face, his smirk has dropped as he seemed to take a slight compassion for her._

_"Hey." His hands held her shoulders as he held her, looking completely empathetic of the whole situation. "Hey." Another pause as he let a small amount of a smile play along his lips. "You look like you're in need of comfort."_

_Her eyes focused on his lips as she just nodded her head, she felt herself almost panicking as she felt her breaths quickening up. But as she looked to his face it was like he changed._

_"Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?" And like that it was a low blow to her whole system as she disappeared from his feel and went off into the woods. '_

* * *

The look in the reflection wasn't just that of a murdered or a monster, but a serial killer. This made thirteen people, twelve innocent witches and then her best friend.

Her pupils grew larger as she looked at herself, it was the doe eyes in the reflection as she felt her body start to grow weak.

"Turn it off. You're a monster."

Stefan had been listening in and was up the stairs in moments with Damon not far behind, barging down the door they say Caroline's body crumpled on the ground.


	3. Awakening

"She what?!" Klaus' tone was angry through the phone as he heard about the incident, so far he had gotten as far as hearing that Elena had killed Liz.

It didn't hit him up until the point that Stefan had to tell him about what had happened with Caroline, about how she had lost it that Klaus should had realized it sooner. "Is she okay?"

Stefan had to pause for a minute at the other end as he turned around in the doorway to the blond sleeping in her bed, fast asleep and the rivaine in her system was only going to be functional for a few more hours. They had also removed her daylight ring to ensure she wouldn't leave the house.

"She's sleeping."  
"What happened? There's more you aren't saying." "She ..." Pausing he let out a small cough, the fact really settling in. "She killed Elena."  
There was silence at the other end, Klaus' doppleganger was dead as for his chances of ever giving her the cure and making more hybrids. He threw a hand over the phone and groaned, biting his tongue he was ready to explode but he soon found content in the small part of him that had feelings for Caroline still. "Hello?" Stefan spoke into the phone, interrupting Klaus' thoughts. "Anything else?" His voice cold. "One more thing..."

Within a few moment Klaus showed up at the door step of the Salvatore house knocking, as Damon opened the door Klaus offered apologies for Elena's passing and could already see that Damon was well into grieving as well as a several bottles of bourbon judging by the bottles on the table.

Making his way up the stairs he met Stefan who sat watching Caroline, and looked up as soon as Klaus was entering the room. She was beautiful even in this state, her body lay still on it's back as she was dressed in a simple tee-shirt but as he approached her he didn't look once to Stefan.

A stray hand wandered towards her face as he brushed hair out of her face, she looked so peaceful as she slept and for a moment he felt weak when he reminded himself that Stefan was in the room as well.

Removing his hand he straightened out and looked to Stefan. "What happened?"  
"She turned it off. We were down stairs and she came up here to shower, but we listened the whole time. Had a temper tantrum and tore the bathroom apart and then I heard her say it. She must have compelled herself in the reflection and we found her on the floor."  
"It may not have worked..." He turned his head to look at her, she still looked as innocent, and he hoped she was. "I'd like to hope so, we took precautions by removing her daylight ring and giving her some vervain."  
"Better safe than sorry."  
"Exactly our thinking."

* * *

_'This was the second time he had put her life in danger, she had been a hundred percent clear of the situation. He had to make a point however, standing in the room as Caroline and Tyler spoke he watched them cover Kol's body._

_She approached him as she spoke, but the anger welted inside her as his brow furrowed. She was mad, frustrated, anger boiling inside her but her love for Tyler still there._

_Flashing quickly he grabbed the lamp and skewered her, hearing Tyler scream he pulled her into the living room and sunk his teeth into her neck. She was now his, now dead but he had to make a point to Tyler._

_Upon awakening she sank into the couch with Tyler, her words repeating over and over as Tyler tried to comfort her. Klaus had a plan and he planned to keep it right on track as he listened in. She would die unless she got his blood, Tyler being the fool he was tried to convince her he was going to fix it._

_"She'll die if you don't heal her." "Okay." Sinking his teeth into his wrist he smirked. "Beg me to save her life."_  
_"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you. Fine. You win, I'm nothing. And now save her. Please."_  
_"I'm sorry mate I didn't quite catch that." The concern on her face pulled his dead heart for a moment but his facade held up for Tyler. "Please."_  
_"Please?" His eyes wandered the room as the smirk on his face grew. "Please save her life."_  
_"See now I think you're just telling me what I wanna hear. I mean you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now knowing that hours ago you announced your plan to kill me and a manner in which your still debating because you wanted to have a certain amount of flare." His words hit his target as Tyler's lips puckered, his focus full on Tyler. "I'm just asking." Klaus smiled as he looked to Tyler who shook his head slowly, to peek a glance at Caroline's worried expression._  
_"I'll be your slave again." It hit Caroline as she lifted her head, worry of herself completely vanished as she cared for only Tyler. "I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."_  
_"No." His smirk had vanished as he stared Tyler down. "Get me out of here." Her voice had grown weak as she spoke, her eyes stared at the arm rest of the couch before her eyes dragged up to met Klaus', she had recognized only for a moment they were glazed but her heart tugged at the fact she was going to die. "I can't even look at him." Tyler made his way to her as he helped her up and they made their way to the door, her weeps had already begun, she was a goner this time._

_-Next Afternoon-_

_Tyler walked into the house, placing Caroline on the floor, the blood had dried around her neck and the look in her eyes was dull as life was leaving her. Turning around Klaus looked to her and then Tyler._

_"You wanna be in control Klaus. Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself." Looking to Care he turned and left the house._

_Klaus walked towards her, watching as she turned her head slowly to look at him._

_"Nothing personal love, if I cure you that means victory for him." His face fell as he crouched besides her, a cold expression on his face. "Don't worry, it won't be long now."_

_He could see it in her face, the fact that she was giving up yet at the same time he saw it in her eyes that she was holding on for as long as she could. From what he could remember about this was she had maybe an hour or less to continue living, he picked her up without a trouble and placed her on the couch, his thought was she could at least die not on the floor._

_-Three Hours Later-_

_Standing in the doorway of the room, he dared not try to re-test the limit of the barrier as he stared blankly into the house, her shallow breathing a reminder of her exsistance._

_"If you don't feed me your blood I'll die."_  
_"Then you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way."_  
_"How could you do this to him? His mom? To me?"_  
_"I'm a thousand years old call it boredom."_  
_"I don't believe you."_  
_"Fine, maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself."_  
_"No." She had to stagger out the word, a sharp inhale before she spoke again and he looked to her. "It's because you're hurt. Which means that there's a part of you that is human."_

_His face showed confusion as he found her words not only of interest, but he really did wish to hear what she said, he fancied her, he cared for her, he could go so far as to say he loved her. Pushing himself off the doorway he walked over to her and sat on the coffee table next to her._

_"How could you possibly think that?"_  
_"Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all of the horrible things that you've done."_  
_"But you can't, can you?"_  
_"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."_

_He felt himself fighting to keep strong as his face grew weaker. He was growing weaker, she had lived past his expectation and he knew any moment now, but it was her words that had struck him, no one would ever have dare said those things to him, nor would he have listened._

_But he was, he was listening and it affected him. She knew more about him than he knew about himself._

_"You're hallucinating."_  
_"I guess I'll never know." Her eye lids drooped and her breathing became more like hiccups as she gasped for air._

_Concern quickly over came his face as he looked to her, "Caroline?" Her hiccuped gasps became more frequent as her body convulsed mildly. "Caroline?" The gasps ceased as she inhaled slowly ._

_Biting his lip he knew he was going to save her, shaking his head he let out a deep sigh before sweeping a hand under her neck and moving himself beside her. Lifting her up so that her body rested against his he sunk his teeth into his wrist and pressed it to her lips._

_He felt her come back, her teeth sunk into his wrist as she fed, a hand stroking through her hair, her hand wrapping around his arm.'_

* * *

Klaus ran a hand through her hair as his flashback ended, he knew he had been wrong that day but he knew she had been right about one thing. Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved, for him it hadn't been true, she hadn't saved him as he continued about his evil ways.

"Klaus?" Stefan sat in the chair by the door as he looked to Caroline, when Klaus turned he could see the concern in Stefan's eyes for his friend. As he made a 'hmm' sound it was an acknowledgement he had heard his name so Stefan spoke again. "I won't allow what happened to Elena, to happen to Caroline."  
"I won't allow it." Klaus' voice sounded determined as he looked to Stefan, his eyes were weak which Stefan noted.

Looking to the girl he had feelings for, he felt his humanity pull at his heart strings for a moment, the inner human that Caroline seemed to think so highly of. Her hatrid for him was something he often thought about, all the bad things he had done to her and yet she was still there.

It was the feeling of Stefan's hand on his shoulder however that made him not feel like the bad guy for once, he felt like a friend, not the person everyone thought he was. For a moment he felt Stefan saw the part of him that Caroline did as well, but he knew being weak was for the dead.

As Stefan tried to speak again he was interrupted as Caroline stirred in her sound sleep, when Stefan went past Klaus he gladly backed off as Stefan looked to the blond for a sign that maybe it hadn't worked.

But as she opened her eyes, Klaus knew before it hit him, literally. Sitting up, the look in her eyes were different than Elena's but still the same as she took a deep breath her face changed as Stefan quickly stood up.

This was the first time Klaus had seen her vampire face, the veins in her eyes grew as did the hunger, and the growl from which came from her was impressive. Her teeth grew as she moved like a flash of lightning.

Stefan tried to grab something from the night stand but Caroline had him thrown into the drawer across the room and then Klaus pinned against the wall as she looked to him.

He could see it, anyone would be able to. Caroline wasn't in there, instead there was a monster who was now on the loose. Before he got a good look at her overall appearance, she was gone and he was left there speechless.

* * *

**Readers, **

**So clearly this one happened to be more of a flashback (will always be in **_italics_**) than anything, but do not worry there is plenty of story now that our dearest is awake! I know there are many of you following this story! PLEASE review, with compliments, complaints, smash it, what would you like to see, anything! I'm up for anything! **

**I am going to stick to a few events however from much earlier episodes, I have a plan for all of this and it will remain a but AU and get more and more AU as it goes along :] **

**I'm happy there are quite a few people who like this story. **

**-T**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

It was about five when Caroline made her first decision, this whole no humanity thing was actually quite easy she was enjoying it so far. Staring out at what was suppose to be beautiful Mystic Falls made her want to choke on those words she had once said.

Maybe she'd enjoy herself like Elena did, or be a bit different and start a rampage of spilling human blood but instead as she travelled to her house she stopped on the balcony of her new room and looked down at the back yard.

Give it an hour and she could have quite a few people here, so she got to work organizing and quick party by throwing out the invite online to everyone and everyone's friends.

- 9 PM -

There had to be at least a hundred or so people assorted not only in the back yard but also in the house, the alcohol was enough to make everyone and their whole families drunk at least twice. However Caroline wasn't interested in the alchol, but more or less the other overly supplied amount of liquid in the vicinity.

Making her way through the party she smiled, grabbing herself a bottle of bourbon she took a sip from it, and didn't stop until she finished the whole bottle. The music inside the house had grown louder and more importantly, the lights in the house had grown dimmer, it was almost similar to a college party.

As she surveilled the room and joined the dancing crowd she realized that she knew none of these people, sure there were a few who looked somewhat familiar however she could never know the name of any of these people.

She found a boy, who had been gazing at her from across the room. Walking up to him seductively she allowed a smirk to cross her face as she approached him.

"Sweet party huh?" His voice was barely heard over the music as she smiled. "Great."  
"Ho-"  
"Don't speak." Looking into his eyes her pupils widened as she cocked her head to the side with a smirk. "Understand?"  
His nod was that of understanding. "Good. Dance with me and don't speak."

Taking his hand she pulled him to the dance floor and began to dance, but it wasn't long before her face changed and her teeth sunk into his neck. When she got her worth from him she gave him a smile and ordered him away and to go wash up, and to forget all about it.

There were at least three or four more victims of her within the next twenty minutes before she felt someone grab her arm. A growl came from deep within her as she turned around on them, only to see Stefan.

"Care, you need to stop."  
"I'd appreciate it if you don't touch me. Unless..." A smirk danced on her lips as she walked her fingers up his chest before he took her hands and put them away. "You're still no fun."  
"And you are out of control."  
"Ah, so Elena after a week was out of control yet you only gave a few hours? Makes sense."  
"You've fed on five people Caroline, how many more will there be?"  
"As many as I want my dear Stefan."

Pushing him away she spun around and smiled, throwing herself back into the party she was quick to disappear.

Stefan however wandered after her to keep an eye on her, however it wasn't long before Damon joined the party.

"So where's blondie?" Damon poured himself and Stefan a drink. "She seems to be enjoying herself."  
"Ah, and why aren't you?"  
"She's only fed on five peop-"  
"Then let's kill her."  
"Damon..."  
"What? She killed Elena."  
"Because Elena killed her mo-"  
"If she had been in her right mind, she never would have killed her!"

Damon's voice raised as did his anger, which Caroline quickly caught wind of and made her way over to the men.

"I killed Elena, so what?" Her eyes almost empty of feeling as she shrugged her shoulders with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

He was growing sick of her, as he launched forward Stefan got inbetween them first.

"Oh come on Stefan, if he wants to play let him."

Her smirk was driving him up a wall as he showed his disapporval, a growl deep within his belly and her smile grew larger.

Teeth flashing, Stefan gave Damon a push and turned to Caroline who quickly was gone in a flash and when he turned to Damon he was gone as well. The chase was on.

Damon found her in the back yard standing in the pavillion.

As she turned around he flashed his teeth and his eyes grew.

"You're wondering why I did it."  
"You could start there."  
"She killed my mom, emotions grew high, that's why I got rid of them."  
"You're a coward."  
"And you're a love struck fool."  
"You know I never did like you."  
"Oh of course, hence why you slept with me and then gave me your blood. Talk about not liking me."

She had approached him now and could smell alcohol on him, not a lot but just enough. Walking her fingers up his chest she looked down and then up to his eyes with an innocence as if she was back.

"You know I've heard emotionless sex isn't too bad."  
"I've heard death is quick and easy."  
"Tsk tsk Damon."

Removing her hand she turned around and walked away, staring back out to the small lake out behind the house.

"You should get over it. She's gone."  
"I loved her."  
"Love is such a crap emotion, just get over it."

Caroline's last few words came out slowly as she had turned around and approached him, he snapped and launched at her but she was strong, too strong.

She got him in the proper place and threw him back, breaking the side of the small pavillion as he shot through into the lawn, but she was quick to slam him into the ground before looking at him. He was groggy but trying to fight back which made her laugh.

Holding him down by his throat she got low enough to whisper in his ear.

"Just remember who killed your girlfriend."

With that her hand squeezed as his neck cracked, paralyzing him before she lifted his body up and snapped his neck.

"Well, no more mood killer. Back to the party."

With a quick glance at his body she felt no remorse, until there was almost a tug on her mind for a moment, it was a brief thought that crossed through her mind. 'Why would you kill him?' but her mind quickly snapped back that in a few hours he'd be awake and roaming around and that she didn't care.

But as she made her way back to the party she couldn't help but let it cross her mind one more time, why had she cared for even just a split second?

- Next Morning -

Stefan found Damon the morning after, laying on the lawn and as Stefan gave him a kick in the ribs he started to come to, groggy yet extremely pissed off.

"Where is she? I'm gonna kill her."  
"Let me guess Caroline."  
"Who else, blondies out of control."  
"You weren't her only victim, follow me."

They walked not far away but as they grew closer, Damon could smell it. The body of a boy lay in a lawn chair facing away from the house, the guy had been drained of everything he had had.

"Explains it..." Damon looked to Stefan who had a questioning glance.  
"She was strong, too strong."  
"Well, I think we need to step in. Killing someone and feeding on countless people."  
"Not to mention breaking my neck."

Stefan looked at the boy and then around the yard, there were cups, bottles, and multiple other things scattered all over to show evidence of a party yet no other bodies that Stefan could find or sense.

However there was a sense of being watched, and of human blood somewhere nearby that was fresh. It was the searching in Stefan's eyes as they darted around the property before he found Damon's who was staring at the balcony of the main bedroom, Tyler's old room and Caroline's new room.

She stood on the balcony with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing nothing but a bra and panties as she looked down at them.

"I still smell blood."

Stefan looked to Damon as Damon looked to the girl closer, there was no smile but he could see her face even from a far, he recognized the eyes and the posture of her mouth meaning her fangs were out.

As she cocked her head to the side she dropped her arms and turned around, to disappear back into the house where she had disappeared into the shower.

Making their way up the stairs in silence Stefan knocked on the door only to have it open after the first knock, the brothers exchanged a look as the door swung open and there was their scene.

"I'll credit her for being neat, but I still say we kill her."

Stefan gave his brother an exhausted look as he frowned to the sight in front of him, it was the boy that he had caught Caroline with at the beginning of the party. He lay therewith a small trace of blood left around his neck but otherwise there was no sign he was alive, and both brothers knew that.

He lay crumpled on the ground, dressed in nothing but boxers as he lay their motionless, as Damon made his move to get Caroline, it was Stefan's arm that stretched out to stop him.

"Don't, we can fix her."  
"You kidding? That's two bodies on our watch."

- Noon -

Bonnie had attached a tracking spell onto Caroline at all times, and it currently said she was still at the Lockwood Estate. They had all come together, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and even the two Original siblings who were remaining in town.

However not long after, did the tracking spell in Bonnie's mind make her grow worried, she was on the move. But it was the knock on the door that had everyone look to Bonnie who let out a deep sigh. "It's Caroline."

As the blond entered the room, it was the first time Klaus' eyes had set upon her in several days. She was stunning, beautiful, yet there was something about the way she entered the room that was off, out of place with every step she took.

He could sense it, the lack of humanity as she looked to him, the light in her eyes that had been there was no gone and instead it had been replaced by a dullness, a faded passion that once burned there. What had drawn him in was now gone, but he could feel his face drop when she did look to him, how she cocked her head as if looking for something.

"So, why's everyone here?"

Her voice rang into everyone's ears, as she stared at Klaus a moment later and then turned away and looked to everyone around her. There was Stefan who sat by Damon as if to make sure the man didn't launch up to attack her, Bonnie who sat not far by herself, and then opposing of them was Rebekah and Klaus.

"Not everyone. We're waiting for one."

Bonnie's voice hit Caroline as the blond turned to her and frowned, unsatisfied with waiting she grabbed the bourbon on the nearby tray and poured herself a glass, as if she was a female version of Damon.

No one else knew, besides Klaus and Bonnie, they had to come to an agreement to allow this type of thing to have happened. As if on cue as Caroline took her first sip there was a knock on the door.

Rebekah answered it, and as she walked into the room her faced remained blank as she stared to her brother. Klaus remained emotionless as he looked to the girl he loved, the girl he fancied, or at least the body of the girl he fancied.

"Hi Care."

Turning to see who it was she felt a small part of her weaken, the defenses drop, a drop of emotion escape from a locked up room in her body.

"Tyler."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I'm working on the next chapter all ready. If anyone wants to beta for me and can be on quite regularly please shoot me a PM! **

**Also if you read and feel like offering a private review or anything or offering up any ideas, feel free to shoot me a PM!**

**Hope y'all like this.**

**-T**


End file.
